Salivary gland function is regulated by both the parasympathetic and the sympathetic divisions of the autonomic nervous system. Alterations in the salivary gland function have been implicated in modifying the rates of dental caries, plaque formation, dehydration and cystic fibrosis. Prostaglandins (PGs) have been shown to play an important role in the secretory process including salivation and serve as modulators in autonomic neurotransmission. The purpose of this proposal is to investigate the modulating role of PGs in salivary gland function. The effects of PGs on calcium and amylase secretion in the saliva and in the gland during direct stimulation of the sympathetic and parasympathetic (auriculotemporal) nerve to the parotid gland will be examined. Release of PGs by this gland and their presence in the saliva following direct stimulation of both branches of the autonomic innervation to the parotid will be analyzed. The role of PGs in the regulation of neurotransmitter release, and in this case, norepinephrine release during sympathetic nerve stimulation will be studied. These studies will provide a better understanding of how salivary gland function is regulated.